The Road Ahead
by Hams
Summary: Not even going to pretend. Erik/Charles Road head prompt from the kink meme.


The sun beats down on the windshield and the car is like a greenhouse.

Erik palms are sweating on the wheel; his shirt sticks to his underarms and the small of his back where it presses damp against the seat.

The highway is never-ending, and Erik begins to wonder if all of America is like this-a sprawling nothingness freckled with bursts of civilization. It doesn't seem to bother Charles, who is raptly absorbed in a tourist guide of the South, his mouth parted and panting slightly with the heat. The red of his mouth is stark against the brightness filtering in through the glass and Erik can nearly feel each humid breath from that mouth on his own skin, shuddering through the thick air.

Erik's lips are suddenly dry and he tears his eyes away to focus on the road ahead.

Erik hasn't touched himself in the week since they've been on the road-he can't, not with Charles so close. And Charles is _everywhere_. Awake when Erik wakes, waiting for Erik to shower first, sitting too close to Erik at the table. Even the moist tightness of Erik's pants around his cock is pleasant somehow, and he thinks tonight will be especially miserable.

Erik rolls his shoulders and feels tight muscles shift over bone.

The road is more dust than asphalt, and Erik squints at the sprawling sky that stretches overhead. He turns to Charles and notices him shifting in his seat uncomfortably. Charles sighs, finally putting down his pamphlet briefly to unbutton the top of his shirt.

"If you're hot, you can roll down the windows," Erik offers warily, deciding he's willing to take sand to the face, if it'll get a breeze in here.

"God, no," Charles protests lightly, grinning in good humour. Erik's eyes flick between his mouth and a wet line of sweat down exposed collarbones. "That's alright, we're almost there." Charles nods ahead and sure enough, Erik can see a small city rising up in the distance. "We might have to share a room again."

Erik makes a low noise of acquiescence. He remembers the last time they had to share-Erik, gripping his cock in the shower to the thought of Charles in the next room. Coming out with a towel around his waist to a gasping Charles, who excused himself immediately with a shaky laugh. Erik spent the rest of the night in agony wondering if Charles knew and trying not to think too loudly in case he did.

The thought of Charles breathless only fuels the fire. In Erik's fantasies, it's always him touching Charles, stealing his breath between his lips and hands between his legs.  
These days, he's jerked at every touch from Charles. A pat on his shoulder, a hand resting on his thigh. It's left Erik on edge. Even now, driving through miles and miles of endless country, he's wound like a toy soldier.

Erik tries to shift his thoughts and focuses on the metal of the car, bouncing along the road like a tin carriage. The hum of metal is familiar and Erik vibrates along with the pieces, losing himself to the small comfort.

"It's so blasted hot here." Charles grips the door handle as he peers out the window and the sudden rush of fingertips on metal makes Erik's breath rush out all at once.

Charles jerks towards him at the sound. "Are you alright?" he asks.

"Fine," Erik says stiffly, though the air is heated like a furnace beneath his collar.

Charles gives him a strange look but doesn't pry any further. Though he does put his hand back on the handle, the pressure of his sweat-moistened palm almost real on Erik's cock. Erik grits his teeth and forces himself to ignore the blistering touch spreading over his body.

Charles is chattering on and on about the historical parks of North Dakota and _Damn it, Charles_, Erik thinks. He's shamefully hard.

Charles suddenly stops talking.

"What?" Erik asks, hyper-aware.

Charles doesn't as much as glance up before busying himself with Erik's belt and zip.

Erik jerks in his seat, equal amounts surprised and confused. What-

It doesn't take Charles much time at all to free Erik's straining cock, pausing for a moment to unbuckle his own seat belt.

"Keep your eyes on the road," Charles tells him, leaning over. His breath on Erik is a hot lick of air on sticky skin before Charles' mouth sinks down on his cock.

Erik's foot comes down hard on the gas pedal when he hits the back of Charles' throat with a choked gasp. The engine squeals before revving and Erik recovers fast enough to keep the car from swerving, but not enough to recoil from the shock. He looks down at Charles in disbelief who is busy shoving the rest of Erik's shirt above his heaving abdomen, deft hands running down the clenched muscles there. Charles' mouth is a soft, wet heat around Erik; one hand fists around the base of his cock while the other leaves wet prints on the seat where he holds himself up.

"Oh, God. Charles." Erik leans back in his seat and the vinyl burns where it touches bare skin. Charles' mouth moves, hot and tight, along the length and Erik still can't catch his breath enough to say _God, I want you_. He takes one hand off the steering wheel to tangle it clumsily in Charles hair. The roots are slick and smell of sweat and Erik twists them in his fingers. His hand moves with Charles' head, up and down, in time with the broad strokes of his tongue.

_Don't stop driving, now, _comes Charles' voice in his head, amused.

_Wouldn't dream of it,_Erik retorts.

He runs his hands down Charles neck as Charles swallows around his cock.

Erik licks his lips and lifts off the gas a little; he can barely concentrate on the road ahead, not with the way Charles head is moving between his legs, nearly hitting the bottom of the steering wheel when he comes up.

Erik reaches over, impatiently jerking Charles' tucked shirt out from his pants and working his hand up inside, along moist skin. Erik runs his hand across broad shoulder blades, down a curved back. Charles makes an appreciative noise, drawing off to rest his forehead on Erik's thigh while Erik's fingers press into his skin. Charles' hand closes around Erik's cock instead and he strokes, hard and rough. Erik groans at the sudden friction and all he wants is to come, so badly.

He spares a glance down and Charles is nearly out of his seat, bent over in an awkward position-

Erik wants to fuck Charles, just like that, and the thought makes his cock twitch in Charles' hand.

Charles replaces his mouth-finally, finally-and Erik barely manages not to thrust up into it. Though at the rate at which his cock disappears in and out of Charles' mouth, between swollen lips-

Erik hisses when the tips of teeth scrape the underside when Charles picks up the pace. He would protest, it almost _hurts,_but the pleasure is swelling so hard that he can barely register anything besides the growing pressure building in his balls. His fingers find Charles' hair again somehow and

-he moans and pushes Charles further down until his cock nearly disappears.

Erik comes with a shuddering breath, his eyes clamping shut only for a moment before the world comes back into focus. He's driving in the middle of the road, and for once, is thankful for being in the middle of nowhere.

Charles sits up and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand in the passenger seat. "Better?" he asks, buckling himself back into the seat.

"I am, now," Erik says, glancing over at Charles with a grin and a promise of what's to come.

* * *

A/N Please review.


End file.
